movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
My Poor Nose
Narrator: What An Animal! (My Poor Nose) Starring Bradley Sandy and Stephen Squirrelsky Pikachu (Episode starts) (and plays) (Billy ice skates around the ice) (on skiis) Walter: (skates) Whee! Say just a little sinch. Whee! (slips) Whoa! Oh no! Oh! (WHEE!) Billy (Rabbit's voice): Oh no, Not him! (jumps out of the way) Billy: It can't be! (hops) Walter: Outta the way! Please! Watch out! Gangway! (flies) Whoa! (slips) (CRASH, He and Billy spins) (in circles) Walter: Whoa! Billy: Ooh! (Walter crashes into the snow) (Wilhelm scream) (Billy crashes into a house, George Ooh) (birds tweet) Billy: Oh, Why does it always have to be me? Why, Oh why, Oh why? (pouts) (Bradley laughs) (at Billy) (Bradley skies) (BOP!) (RUB) Bradley: Ow! (scrubs) Yasha: Bradley, What happened? Joseph: Did you bump it on something? Binky: Does it hurt? Bradley: It's really sore. I stepped on an icicle and it whacked me on the nose... Ow! It really hurts! (Pikachu laughs) Binky: Isn't funny. (Pikachu gasps) Bradley: I think it's gonna bleed. (puts a hankie on it) Joseph: Better head home about it. Yasha: Right away. Narrator: Later. (Later) (Winter 2029) (Note: Still Present) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... Sandy Cheeks: Poor nose. (Stephen touches Bradley's nose) (to see if it's okay) Bradley: Ow! (Stephen gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Bradley: It's okay. Not too hard. Sandy: Bet it's swelling up. Joseph: Like a balloon. Stephen Squirrelsky: Here. This little drop of medication will cure it. Yasha: Or like a blueberry. (DROP) Bradley: Oh! Binky: Wow.) Bradley: It stings. Sandy: Don't worry. It's doing something good to it. Bradley: Yeah. I hope. Stephen Squirrelsky: But take a few days to make it normal again. Sandy: Yeah. If we can find a way to aid it properly. (Binky touches it, Bradley jumps) Bradley: Ooh! Binky: Sorry. Bradley: It's okay. Not too hard. Narrator: That night. (That Night) Bradley: Gonna feel a little painful when sleeping. (sniffs) Whew. (pants) (Rubs it) (so much) (Sandy kisses it, Bradley sighs) (happily) Sandy: Night, Hope your nose will be okay. Bradley: Yeah. Eventually. (SNORES) (more) (Rubs it while sleeping) (all the time) Narrator: The following morning. (The following morning) (Bradley rubs it more) (to make sure it never hurts) Bradley: Oh. Really big. (gasps) Yasha: (came in) Here. This hot towel might take the swelling away. Joseph: Yeah. I hope. Bradley: Wait. It might burn really good. Binky: Gently. Yasha: It won't. Trust me. Now stay still. Bradley: Okay. (Covers his eyes) (carefully) (Yasha puts down the hot towel on his nose gently) (not burning him mind you) (Bradley sighs) (quietly) Yasha: Told you. Joseph: Piece of cake. Binky: How's it feel? Bradley: Not too bad. Yasha: Just relax when it's on your nose for a while. Bradley: Alright. (Stephen giggles) (Sandy laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: He looks silly with that towel on his sore nose. Sandy: Because it's a plaster to aid it. Narrator: Two hours later... (Two Hours Later) (Bradley snores) (quietly) (Wakes up, Looks at his nose) (and gasps) Bradley: It's small. It's normal. I'm cured. (smiles) Yasha: Guess that hot towel just cured it. Joseph: Yeah. To shrink it. Sandy: There. You're all better now. Next time, Don't step on an icicle again or it'll happen again. Okay? Bradley: Promise. (Stephen winks) (at his son) (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credits play) (and stop) (My Poor Nose) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes